Death Note Balance
by Rhaidot
Summary: Todos los violadores del mundo están siendo asesinados de un ataque al corazón. L, el mejor detective del mundo, sospecha que esto es obra de una mujer. Con la ayuda de Light, un joven con gran potencial para ser su sucesor, L se enfrentará a su mayor desafió.


**Desolación**

**...**

**DEATH NOTE**

_Cómo usarlo_

**I**

El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá.

Este cuaderno no funcionara a menos de que el escritor tenga en su mente la cara de la persona cuyo nombre escriba. De ese modo, personas que compartan el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas.

Si la causa de muerte es escrita en los siguientes cuarenta segundos, pasará del modo que se escriba.

Si la causa de muerte no es escrita, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón.

Tras escribir la causa del fallecimiento, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser ingresados en los próximos seis minutos y cuarenta segundos.

**...**

En el mundo de los Shinigami –Dioses de la Muerte– uno de ellos dijo: "_Cada día es igual... aburrido..."_

En el mundo de los seres humanos, una joven estudiante de último año de secundaria, pensó mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana: "_Este mundo está podrido."_

**...**

"_Han pasado cinco días,"_ meditó en voz alta Ryuk el Shinigami, _"es momento de ver qué pasa."_

"_¿A dónde vas, Ryuk?"_ Indagó otro Shinigami levantando la vista de su juego con huesos.

"_El mundo de los Shinigami es un desierto adonde quiera que vayas."_ Comentó otro Shinigami, compañero de juegos del anterior, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer trampa.

"_He perdido mi Death Note."_ Respondió Ryuk.

"_¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Qué tan despistado puedes ser?"_ Se burló el primero.

"_De hecho, ¿no engañaste al Rey de los Shinigamis para conseguir dos Death Note? ¿Perdiste las dos?"_ El segundo Shinigami era mas consciente de la astucia de Ryuk y por ende sospechaba de él.

"_¿Tienes idea de dónde lo perdiste?"_ Continuó el primer Shinigami.

"_En el mundo de los humanos."_ Se despidió Ryuk, dejando confundidos a los de su especie.

Ryuk se acercó al vórtice, el puente que conectaba ambos mundos. Desplegando sus alas, se dejó tragar y cayó a toda velocidad, hasta que no siguió cayendo y sus alas le permitieron flotar sobre el mundo de los humanos.

Del cuaderno perdido en el mundo de los humanos por este Shinigami... La gran batalla entre los elegidos comenzó.

**...**

Arturia León, de 17 años, fue la única que vio el cuaderno negro caer del cielo. La chica tenía el cabello rizado y de color castaño claro, casi rubio, un tono inusual. Su piel era morena. Sus ojos eran verdes y sus labios muy sensuales. No era muy alta, pero sus pechos y cadera tenían unas jugosas medidas.

_¿Un cuaderno?_ Pensó, dudando de lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

El cuaderno permaneció en el suelo hasta que las clases terminaron. Arturia se acercó, y mirando de un lado al otro, lo tomó sin que nadie sintiera curiosidad por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

_Death Note._ Leyó Arturia el título del cuaderno y lo tradujo en su mente de inmediato._ ¿El Cuaderno de la Muerte? _Con una mezcla de humor e incredulidad Arturia lo abrió y leyó para sí misma. Todo estaba escrito en inglés: _"Este es el cuaderno de un Dios de la Muerte. Cómo usarlo. El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá."_

_**...**_

Incapaz de resistirse a la curiosidad, Arturia esperó hasta llegar a su casa –y encerrarse en su cuarto– para leer todos los detalles de cómo funcionaba el Death Note.

"_Este cuaderno no funcionara a menos de que el escritor tenga en su mente la cara de la persona cuyo nombre escriba. De ese modo, personas que compartan el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas."_

"_Si la causa de muerte es escrita en los siguientes cuarenta segundos, pasará del modo que se escriba."_

"_Si la causa de muerte no es escrita, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón."_

"_Tras escribir la causa del fallecimiento, los detalles de la muerte deberían ser ingresados en los próximos seis minutos y cuarenta segundos."_

_Puedes hacerlos morir pacíficamente o de manera dolorosa._ Concluyó Arturia.

Ella dejó el Death Note sobre el escritorio, reposando a un lado de su computador. Se recostó sobre la cama. Se sentía ofuscada consigo misma por no ser capaz de burlarse de la broma del Death Note. Una parte de ella quería que fuera real, y otra parte de ella le alegaba que eso era imposible.

Arturia cerró sus ojos para dormir, y los abrió casi en el acto.

_**...**_

Cinco días después, Arturia llegó a casa. A diferencia de otros días, dos estudiantes de su clase la habían acompañado. Su madre lo tomó como un buen augurio.

"_¡Hola!"_ Saludó Arturia con fuerza para que la escucharan todos en casa.

"_Hola. A ver, diga cómo le fue."_ La madre de Arturia se refería a los resultados del Examen de Estado que a su hija le habían sido entregados esa mañana, en el colegio.

Rebuscando en su mochila, Arturia encontró y le entregó el pedazo de papel a su madre.

"_¡Dizque primera del país! Me imagino que querrá que le hagamos una fiesta."_ La madre de Arturia se molestó al imaginarse toda la organización necesaria.

"_No gracias. Voy a estudiar."_ Denegó Arturia secamente, encerrándose en su cuarto de nuevo, como todos los días. Pudo sentir sin mirar los ojos juzgadores de su madre clavándose en su espalda.

_Todo lo que quería ya me lo han entregado._ Habló Arturia consigo misma.

La joven estudiante, sin cambiarse el uniforme, procedió a encender el televisor y el computador a la vez. Luego sacó el Death Note del cajón del armario donde guardaba su ropa interior. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos con una mueca de disgusto.

"_No parece que lo estés disfrutando."_ Señaló una voz extraña detrás de ella.

Arturia se volteó asustada y no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito ante la visión de Ryuk. El Shinigami era demasiado alto y delgado. Sus ojos eran enormes, saltones y desorbitados como los de un sapo. Su piel cadavérica. Su boca gigantesca amenazaba con ser capar de tragarse la cabeza de la chica de un solo bocado. Su complexión era humanoide mas su fisonomía y rasgos recordaban a un cuervo hambriento.

"_¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? Soy el propietario del Death Note, el Dios de la Muerte Ryuk. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que ese cuaderno no es normal."_

"_¿Di–Dios de la Muerte?"_ Titubeó Arturia. En ese instante creyó que había llegado el final de su vida. Quiso calmarse, por lo que sentó en la cama, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y los abrió de nuevo para confrontar a su inesperado visitante. _"En verdad me ha impresionado, Señor Ryuk. Había imaginado que el dueño del Death Note vendría por mi alma, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Antes de proceder, ¿podría ser tan amable de conversar conmigo un rato?"_

Arturia le mostró el cuaderno abierto de par en par a Ryuk, varias páginas repletas de nombres.

"_¡Guau! ¡Esto es alucinante! ¡Yo soy el que ha quedado sorprendido!"_ Celebró Ryuk. _"He escuchado muchas historias de Death Note que caen al mundo humano, aunque jamás me hubiera imaginado que hubieras hecho tanto en no más de cinco días. Una persona normal habría enloquecido antes de llegar tan lejos... Sin embargo, eso que hablas, lo de llevarme tu alma, no es más que pura imaginación humana. Yo no voy a hacerte nada. Una vez que el Death Note aterriza en el mundo humano, pertenece a ese mundo. Ahora te pertenece a ti."_

"_¿Me pertenece?"_ Arturia no podía creer que no fuera a recibir un castigo divino.

"_Si tú no la quieres entonces entrégalo a alguien más. Si eso sucede, borraré las memorias concernientes al Death Note. Además..."_ Ryuk sacó sus alas, salió por la ventana y se posó sobre un poste eléctrico. Ninguno de los transeúntes gritó ni notó la aberrante presencia del Shinigami. _"Como fuiste tú quien usó mi Death Note, nadie más que tú puede verme u oírme. El Death Note es el vinculo que une a la humana Arturia León y el Dios de la Muerte Ryuk."_

Ryuk bajó del poste y se sentó en la ventana.

"_¿En verdad no tengo que pagar un precio por utilizar el Death Note?"_ Reiteró la joven humana.

"_Bueno, por un lado está el miedo, culpa y estrés que sólo es experimentado por el usuario del cuaderno. Además, seré yo quien escriba tu nombre en mi cuaderno."_ Arturia se fijó en que Ryuk llevaba otro Death Note atado en la cintura. _"Y un humano que haya usado el Death Note no podrá ir ni al Cielo ni al Infierno. Eso es todo."_

Los ojos de Arturia y Ryuk se enfrentaron por un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos sonrió.

"_Yo estaba por encima del miedo y del estrés aún antes de poseer el Death Note, y he vivido con la culpa desde la niñez, nada ha cambiado para mí en ese aspecto."_ Afirmó Arturia sin dudar. _"Me alegro de que seas tú quien tomé la decisión de cuándo llegará mi existencia a su fin. Toda mi vida he luchado contra el deseo de suicidarme. No quisiera ir a una cárcel, prefiero morir antes de que eso ocurra. Y desde el momento en que escribí el primer nombre en el Death Note, tuve muy claro que las puertas del Cielo y del Infierno se cerrarían para mí."_

"_Eres una humana muy particular, Arturia León."_ Dijo Ryuk con una medio sonrisa.

"_Por favor, Señor Ryuk, conteste la siguiente pregunta. ¿Por qué me eligió?"_ Para Arturia el propósito era algo muy importante.

"_No seas tan vanidosa. Simplemente dejé caer el cuaderno. ¿Crees que fuiste elegida? Sucedió que cayó en un lugar... Y por casualidad tu pasaste por ese lugar. Por eso puse la explicación de cómo usarlo en el lenguaje más popular, inglés."_

"_Ya veo. ¿Pero por qué lo dejó caer en primer lugar?"_ A lo mejor era porque Ryuk no era humano, sin embargo para Arturia era difícil comprender el carácter y los motivos del Dios de la Muerte.

"_Porqué estaba aburrido."_ Replicó con sencillez Ryuk. _"Esto puede sonar extraño proviniendo de un Dios de la Muerte, pero no me sentía vivo. Ser un Dios de la Muerte en la actualidad es muy tedioso. Nos la pasamos apostando entre nosotros o durmiendo. Si alguien escribe más de un par de nombres se le burlan por trabajar tan duro. Asesinar humanos desde el mundo de los Dioses de la Muerte no es nada divertido. Y escribir en el cuaderno los nombres de los que son como yo no tiene ningún efecto. Me imaginé que sería más divertido estar aquí abajo, como relataban las leyendas."_

Hubo otro rato de silencio e incomprensión entre los dos.

"_De verdad has escrito muchos nombres."_ Opinó Ryuk leyendo el Death Note que le pertenecía a la humana desde hace cinco días.

"_Aseguras que fue aburrimiento; yo no estaría tan segura."_ Contradijo Arturia acomodándose en la cama. _"A lo mejor, al igual que yo, sentías desolación por el estado actual de tu mundo. Tal vez la empatía de nuestros sentimientos fue lo que trajo tu Death Note hasta mí. Es probable que este farfullando sandeces para ti, sin embargo, yo creo en la ley universal de la acción y la reacción, y por ello confío en que hay una voluntad última y suprema guiándonos, queriendo lo mejor para todos nosotros. No estoy completamente convencida que al aceptar el Death Note este siguiendo los deseos de esa entidad suprema, pero, como humana, al menos espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Es lo que sentí desde un principio."_

_**...**_

Cinco días atrás.

Arturia intentó dormir y olvidarse del cuaderno. Mas le fue imposible, la tentación de el Death Note sobre el escritorio era demasiado para ignorarla.

Ella razonó: _Si en verdad funciona, me convertiré en una asesina. Hay una persona que quisiera matar, desafortunadamente no conozco su rostro como lo piden las instrucciones. Únicamente existe un tipo de escoria humana que me siento con el derecho de exterminar. Sería conveniente poder darme cuenta de inmediato si el Death Note a surtido efecto._

Usando el motor de búsqueda de la computadora, Arturia introdujo el comando: **VIOLADOR**. Luego especifico que acortara los resultados a las últimas veinticuatro horas. Tuvo que revisar varias páginas hasta encontrar con una que tuviera los datos necesarios.

La siguiente nota en un blog llamó su atención:

_**NIÑA VIOLADA POR 15 INMIGRANTES**_

_En el día de ayer, fueron capturados quince inmigrantes armenios en la ciudad de París. Fueron atrapados en un hotel sin licencia y se les imputa el crimen de violación. Las autoridades tienen en su poder un vídeo en que los acusados abusan de una menor de tan solo 12 años de edad. De algún modo el vídeo ha sido subido al Internet donde se ha esparcido por todos lados. Aquellos que quieran ver el vídeo pueden hacerlo en el siguiente __**Link **__b__ajo su propia discreción. Abajo del vídeo pueden ver un listado con el nombre de los acusados y una foto en el momento de su captura._

Arturia tuvo que ver tres veces el vídeo para llenarse de odio. La ira la embargó y la consumió por completo.

Invadida por el deseo de venganza, Arturia escribió los quince nombres.

Durante la siguiente hora, cada cinco minutos, refrescó el buscador esperando que la noticia apareciera.

La ira fue cediendo a la angustia, que dio paso a la decepción, luego a la tristeza y por último a la resignación.

_De verdad anhelaba que el Death Note funcionara. Supongo que no ha sido un desperdicio. Es como si hubiera realizado uno de esos ejercicios terapéuticos en los que escribes el nombre de a quienes odias y luego quemas el papel donde lo escribiste para que ese odio se convierta en cenizas que se lleva el viento. No, no ha sido una mala experiencia después de todo._

Entonces Arturia lloró sobre la almohada hasta quedarse dormida.

_**...**_

"_¡Arturia, la comida!"_ La llamó su madre a cenar.

En la mesa estaba toda su familia, habían empezado a comer sin ella.

Su padre veía las noticias a la vez que comía a toda prisa. Era de piel morena más oscura que la de su hija. Sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello, que estaba cortado al estilo militar. Vestía formalmente como correspondía al presidente de una compañía respetable, aunque se había sacado el saco y la corbata para comer. Tenía los puños muy grandes. En ese momento contaba cuarenta años.

Su madre y su hermana menor intercambiaban chismes y hablaban mal de alguien, como siempre. Ambas eran gordas y de cabello negro largo y lacio. No era fácil ver que sus ojos eran verdes al igual que los de Arturia, porque los tenían rasgados y uno de los ojos era un poco bizco en ambas. La madre tenía cuarenta y tres años y la hermana quince.

Sus hermanos gemelos hablaban de videojuegos y chicas. Ambos eran muy apuestos, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos negros grandes y juguetones. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes sus cuerpos eran bastante atléticos y se movían con mucha gracia. Tenían trece años.

Arturia se metió un pequeño trozo de carne a la boca y lo masticó lentamente.

"_¿Por qué siempre tenes que hacer tanto ruido para comer? ¡No me dejas escuchar las noticias!"_ La regañó su padre.

Sus hermanos y hermana se rieron. Incluso su madre no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

Arturia bajó la cabeza y pretendió que no existía, hasta que una noticia le llamó la atención.

"_La noticia insólita del día."_ Anunció el presentador correctamente vestido y con un tono de urgencia demandante. _"Quince personas sindicadas de haber violado a una menor en París murieron esta tarde de un ataque al corazón mientras aguardaban su juicio. La muerte de estos presos ocurrió con pocos segundos de diferencia. Las autoridades han descartado que haya sido obra de otros reos. Se maneja la hipótesis de que estos sujetos consumieron algún tipo de droga previamente a su arresto, aunque aún no se ha podido establecer que tipo de sustancia pudo haber causado este extraño evento."_

"_¡Cosas de Dios!"_ Clamó su padre persignándose.

"_¡Bobadas! Eso fue que los mató la misma policía y se inventaron todo ese rollo."_ Grito su madre, y el resto de la familia asintió en acuerdo. Excepto Arturia.

Ella estaba ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, para que no vieran sus lágrimas ni su felicidad. Arturia susurró: _"El Death Note... Es real."_

_**...**_

La chica no pudo dormir esa noche. Se quedo acostada boca arriba, todavía vestida con la camisa y la falda del colegio, murmurando: _"He matado quince personas. He matado... A quince personas. ¿Puedo arrepentirme ahora? No, es demasiado tarde. Tengo el poder, nadie más tiene este cuaderno. Y quien tiene el poder tiene la responsabilidad. Este mundo está podrido, no, no el mundo, algunas personas. Unas cuantas. Y aquella personas que son capaces de cometer un abuso tan atroz no merecen otra cosa que la muerte, Una muerte prematura. Seré yo quien los asesine. Puedo hacerlo. No me enloqueceré, no me detendré. Me siento terrible por haber extinguido una vida, a pesar de que esas personas fueran tan malvadas. Pagaré el precio; mi mente o mi alma, lo entregaré todo por este privilegio. Alguien debe cambiar el mundo. Y no involucraré a nadie más, cualquier otro podría utilizar el Death Note para cosas horribles, más de lo que ya hice. Más de lo que voy a hacer. Seguiré matando hasta que alguien me detenga, y entonces..."_

_**...**_

Presente.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Ryuk escuchó interesado el relato de Arturia.

"_Los tres primeros días no pude dormir ni comer bien. Mi familia empezó a sospechar, por lo que me he forzado a descansar y a alimentarme apropiadamente. Para limpiar este mundo, he seguido escribiendo el nombre de los violadores cuyos rostros y nombres han sido capturados en vídeo. Algunos estaban en prisión, otros no. Es fácil de lograr en esta época. Con la televisión e Internet es muy sencillo encontrar a ese tipo de criminales." _Concluyó Arturia un poco más serena. Ya se iba acostumbrando a la presencia de Ryuk.

"_Ya veo. Aunque hay dos cosas que no entiendo. ¿Por qué únicamente eliminar a los violadores? ¿Y por qué no has escrito ninguna causa de muerte? Supongo que puede ser por pereza en ambos casos."_ Expresó el Shinigami.

"_No es por pereza, es parte de mi plan de purificación." _Mientras más se explicaba, más sonreía y más brillaban sus ojos._ "Creo honestamente que la raíz de todos los problemas en este mundo son las violaciones, en especial las que les suceden a los niños y niñas. Algunas estadísticas apuntan que una de cada tres personas ha sufrido algún tipo de abuso sexual en la infancia. Personalmente, yo soy más pesimista: creo que dos de cada tres personas han sido victimas de violación. Y la mayoría de esos abusados, en especial los hombres, al crecer se transforman en violadores. O ladrones, asesinos o criminales de algún tipo. Y aquellos que no delinquen de algún modo, se transforman en sujetos apáticos que destruyen sus propias vidas, unos con más prontitud que otros. El abuso sexual es un veneno que a herido a la humanidad desde el principio de los tiempos, y se repite con cada generación. Si se detienen las violaciones, se detiene el crimen en este mundo desde su mismo origen. Pero nada más asesinando a una cantidad de violadores, por enorme que sea esa cantidad, no sería suficiente. Por eso es necesario que hasta el más idiota se de cuenta de una sencilla verdad: __**los violadores están siendo asesinados**__. Y si más y más de ellos mueren por la misma causa, de un ataque cardíaco, el patrón sera evidente. El mundo entero será consciente del castigo que cae sobre la cabeza de estos monstruos. Con el tiempo, aquellos con deseos de lastimar a los más pequeños se refrenaran a si mismos por temor de esa entidad que siempre observa y condena. Y así, una nueva generación, más pura e inocente, surgirá y guiará este mundo en la dirección correcta."_

Arturia hizo una pausa para llevarse una botella de agua a la boca.

"_Entonces tú serás la única bastarda que quede viva."_ Aprovechó Ryuk para acusar con cinismo.

Por un momento, Arturia lo miró con los ojos encendidos por una llama de rencor y odio. Luego ella pasó una mano por su rostro y regresó a su cara neutral de antes.

"_Tengo un desprecio bastante grande con respecto a esa palabra, te pido por favor que no vuelvas a llamarme así." _Pidió con un tono de voz muy helado._ "No pienso vivir por siempre, Ryuk. Aún si el Death Note lo hiciera posible, vivir eternamente sería lo peor que me podría pasar. Quiero vivir lo suficiente como para ver el mundo cambiar con mis propios ojos. Y estoy convencida de que en algún momento, la vieja justicia de este mundo se alzará para atraparme. Lucharé contra ellos sin rebajarme a su nivel, por lo que es muy probable que me atrapen más temprano que tarde. Eso estará bien, porque... Cuando mi sangre se derrame, me convertiré... __**en la mártir que este nuevo mundo necesita.**__"_ Declaró Arturia, quizá más para si misma que para Ryuk

Ante la demostración final de la humana, el Shinigami Ryuk sonrió... Y luego su boca se anchó hasta mostrar todos los dientes en una mueca siniestra y diabólica que no había sido vista ni en el mundo de los humanos ni en el mundo de los Shinigamis desde hace cientos de años: el autentico rostro de alegría de un Shinigami.

"_¡Lo sabía! Los humanos son... ¡Tan divertidos!"_

_**...**_

En otro país, la Interpol se reunía en un consejo de emergencia.

Cientos de los mejores policías del mundo, asistían a la presentación de un caso que parecía una locura.

"_Es un total de 52 casos de los que hemos tenido conocimiento en esta semana. Todos murieron por ataque al corazón. Eran criminales arrestados por violación o prófugos de la justicia bajo la misma acusación. Es lógico asumir que muchos más han sido asesinados. Operamos bajo la asunción de que al menos 100..."_

_**...**_

Había otra persona asistiendo a la conferencia aunque no estaba presente en ella. A través de la pantalla encendida, la única fuente de luz en la oscuridad, el reflejo permitió dilucidar fugazmente a un muchacho ni joven ni viejo, alto pero muy flaco, vestido con un jean azul y una camisa blanca de manga larga que acusaba manchas de comida.

"_Así que la Interpol finalmente está actuando. No seré capaz de negar mi ayuda a la policía en un caso como este."_ Murmuró el desconocido frente a la computadora.


End file.
